


More Life

by PattRose



Series: The Life Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is happening with Jim and Blair and the kids?  Will this chapter be angst filled or full of happiness?  Or could it be both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Life

More Life  
Part 2 of The Life Series  
By PattRose  
Summary: What is happening with Jim and Blair and the kids? Will this chapter be angst filled or full of happiness? Or could it be both?   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Kid fic, angst, mild language, bad Carolyn  
Word Count: 3338  
Notes: Thank you to Sandy_in_hawaii for asking for more in this universe. I’ll try to add more as time goes on. Thank you so much, Sandy.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/morelife_zpsfhdvgmfk.jpg.html)

Blair was finishing up Mallory’s pony tail as they walked towards the front door. As usual, they were behind and the bus would be there in moments. Blair got her all taken care of and then made sure that Mitch was taken care of too. Just as he helped them slip their backpacks on, the school bus showed up in front of their house. Both of them hugged Blair and ran for the bus. Blair smiled as he watched them get on. They were so happy and carefree, Blair loved that about them. 

Blair went into the kitchen to clean up the mess he had left. While he was doing it, he thought about the last eight months with Jim and the kids. Jim’s ex-wife Carolyn had left Jim with the kids when they were only babies and Jim did a very good job taking care of them. But not without help from his new lover, Blair, and the nanny, Sydney. Syd was a life saver. She took such good care of the kids that Jim and Blair didn’t have to worry about them while they were working. Blair taught in the mornings and worked at the station by Jim’s side as a paid consultant in the afternoons and evenings. Things were a little crazy every now and then, but they all worked together to make sure that everyone was happy. Mallory was eight years old and full of spunk. No princess, she. Instead she was out climbing trees and falling out of the trees with Mitchell who was nine years old. Jim had done a great job raising them. They were very thoughtful and loving children. They seemed happiest when Jim and Blair had William over and they had Sunday dinner night. They loved their Grandpa. Even the nanny, Syd hung out on Sundays for the barbecue with William. The back yard was filled with love and laughter every single week. 

The phone rang and Blair picked it up, “Hello?”

“Is this Jimmy’s boy toy? Let me talk to Jimmy!” Carolyn was mad and Blair didn’t want to make anything worse. 

“Carolyn, he’s at work already. You could try calling him there,” Blair suggested. 

“Just tell him that I’m getting a lawyer and I’m taking full custody of the kids as soon as possible,” she spat out. 

“Carolyn, why don’t you come to the house and see the children and talk with Jim here?”

“Because, I don’t need to. He’s sick and I won’t have his sickness around my children.”

“And where have you been for the last eight years, Carolyn?” 

“That’s none of your business you little tramp. Either you move out and never see my ex-husband again or I call the lawyer. Which will it be?”

“Call the lawyer, Carolyn. We look forward to having a chance to tell the judge what we have done with and for the kids since you left. Call.” Blair slammed down the phone and couldn’t believe how pissed off he had gotten. He usually kept his head, but she was a piece of work. 

Blair picked up the phone and dialed William’s house. “Ellison.”

“William, we might need a good lawyer. Do you know of any that would fight for custody of the children?”

“As a matter of fact, I have a good friend who is a part-time lawyer. He only takes cases he wants now. He’s older, but very good at what he does. I take it Carolyn threatened you with taking the kids away?”

Blair was almost shaking as he told William what was said and how he hung up on her. 

“I’ll call my friend today and get it set up for you and Jimmy. No one is taking those children away after eight years. They are almost ten and nine now. I think the judge would let them choose, anyway.”

“William, what if they chose to go with their mom? Surely they must miss her, right?”

“I’m telling you, Blair, they would never leave their dad. It’s as simple as that. Now stop worrying and go to work. I’ll call my friend and see what he says.”

Blair got off the phone, got the kitchen finished and then took off for the station. He wasn’t looking forward to telling Jim about the conversation at all. As he drove he wondered if he could leave Jim to make things right. Yes, he thought that he could. If it would mean that he kept his children, Blair could do that for Jim. For the children. But that wouldn’t mean he would like it. It would break his fucking heart. 

Blair didn’t have classes at the University that day, so he arrived at the station about ten. When he walked off the elevator, Jim could sense the sadness around him and knew something was wrong. He got up and met Blair at the elevator and said, “Follow me.”

Blair would follow Jim anywhere, so he did just that. 

Once they were inside interrogation room one, Jim shut the door and said, “So, what’s wrong?”

“How do you know anything is wrong?” Blair asked. 

“I can smell the fear and dread on you. Now, tell me what’s going on.”

“Jim, Carolyn called today.”

Jim sighed and asked, “And?”

“She’s going to sue you for custody of the kids if I don’t move out. I think I should leave for a while, what do you think?”

“I think you’re not going anywhere. You’re a part of the kids’ life and I don’t want that to change. They had enough changes in their lives. And where was she while I was raising her children? Jesus Christ, now we need to find a lawyer.”

“I called your dad already, Jim. He’s getting his friend to take the case. So, that’s one less thing to worry about, right?”

“Her parents have money and will fight to the death for those kids. And what really pisses me off is they don’t really even like the kids. They don’t even really like Carolyn for that matter. I hope that this lawyer of dad’s is good.”

“Your dad said he’s good, so we’re not going to worry about it now. Instead let’s work today and forget about all of this,” Blair suggested. 

Jim pulled him into his arms and hugged him. Something he never did at work, but Blair figured he needed it. So, Blair hugged him back. 

They both walked out of the room and went to their desks. Blair started working on some paperwork and was half-way into it when Carolyn walked into Major Crimes. She walked up to Jim’s desk and asked rather loudly, “Did your fuck buddy tell you what I said?”

Jim was instantly pissed off. A lot of people at the station didn’t know about them and they sure as hell would now. “I have a lawyer, Carolyn, if you have something to say, say it through your lawyer. Did your parents tell you how many times they have set up visits with the kids and they didn’t show up? They didn’t even call to let us know what was going on. And you left when Malory was six months old. So, you have no rights as far as I can tell. Talk to my lawyer… You signed your rights away as their mother years ago.”

“I was under duress, Jimmy and I intend on telling the judge how you forced me to sign that paper.”

“Carolyn, it was at the court house, I couldn’t have made you.”

“I was under duress. You knew that and ignored it. Now, you’re going to pay for it. I didn’t even get to name the children what I wanted to name them.”

Jim shook his head in shock and said, “Carolyn, you chose the names for both of the kids. Did you forget that? Because Simon’s wife didn’t forget it. I can call her as a witness.”  
“Don’t worry, Jimmy, there will be a lot of witnesses. And you’re going to lose.”

Jim stormed off and Carolyn turned to Blair and said, “This is going to get ugly for the kids and for Jim. We have pictures of the two of you kissing in public. The judge will be on our side, believe me. Give him up now and save him the disgrace of losing his children over a slut.”

Jim stormed back over to the desk and yelled, “Get the fuck out of the station. You have no right to be here.”

Carolyn smiled and said, “You both had your chance.” She walked to the elevator and got on. 

Simon walked out of his office and said, “I think you’re going to have your hands full. Both of you.”

“I have no idea why she’s doing this. She’s never asked to see the kids, ever. Why would she want custody of them?”

“Because they want to win, Jim. None of them want the kids, they just don’t want you to have them. You’re going to have to fight like crazy on this one,” Simon stated. 

Blair looked determined. “We’re ready, Simon.”

“I sure hope so, because those are Jim’s kids. He can’t take a chance of losing them, Sandburg.”

Jim frowned. “Simon, don’t take it out on Blair. If it wasn’t Blair it might have been someone else. I have a right to be happy and content right? Why should I have to stop living my life just because she doesn’t agree with my lifestyle?”

Simon looked shamed and answered, “You’re absolutely right, Jim. I’m sorry, Sandburg.”

“You don’t have to say sorry to me, it’s nothing I haven’t already said to Jim. I offered to leave for a while so that things could calm down. Jim wouldn’t hear of it.”

Jim smiled and said, “This is so Blair, Simon. You gotta love him.”

“Well, no, I don’t have to,” Simon teased. 

All three men smiled and Simon walked back into his office leaving Jim and Blair in the bullpen with everyone staring at them. 

Jim looked around and said, “Yes, we are a couple. If you have problems with that, take it up with me.”

Rafe and Brown walked over and pounded both men on the back and laughed. Rafe said, “You guys never do anything the easy way, do you?”

Blair decided to do the answering. “Hey we tried to do things the easy way, it was too hard.”

Jim tapped him on the back of the head and laughed along with Rafe and Brown. 

“So, Jim, if you guys need any character witnesses, we’d be happy to oblige. You guys are the best and I want everything to work out for you both,” Brown offered. 

“Thanks, Henri. We’ll take you up on it. My dad is getting us a lawyer I guess and we’ll take it from there.”

Once Jim and Blair were back to work at their desks, Blair whispered, “Jim, is it true about Simon’s wife knowing Carolyn named the kids?”

Jim whispered back, “Of course it is.”

“Cool.”

They all went back to work and the day was more or less uneventful, although after Carolyn’s outburst, how could it be any worse?

*

That night, William dropped by the house with a stranger. He was a nice looking man in his early 70’s and Blair guessed he was probably the lawyer.

Jim opened the door for them to come in and said, “Come on in, Dad. You must be Dad’s friend?”

The stranger put his hand out to shake Jim’s hand and said, “I’m Mike Manners and don’t let the name fool you. I have none. I’ve about had it with this woman. I realize that you loved her once, but for some reason she is trying to make your life miserable. There is nothing to worry about. They filed already and we got a judge that is quite open minded. I’m sure they’re not so happy about it, but I need to talk to you about a few things.”

“It’s good to meet you, Mr. Manners. This is my life partner, Blair Sandburg.”

Mike reached out and shook Blair’s hand. Blair liked his hand shake, it was full of strength and hope. “It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Manners.”

“First thing I want you to do is call me Mike. Mr. Manners was my Dad. So, I always look over my shoulder when anyone calls me that. Now sit down, both of you and answer my questions without much thought.”

Everyone sat down, including William, while Syd had the kids in the bedroom doing homework. The door was shut, so they had complete privacy. 

Mike said, “I need to ask some questions. I’ll start with Jim first. Why do you think your ex-wife wants the children back?”

“Spite, I would say. She’s not happy with my choice in life.”

“You don’t think there is any other reason? She doesn’t have pictures of you with a man while you were married, right?” he asked. 

“No, I was always faithful to my wife, always. I never would have hurt her for anything. But she didn’t like motherhood and didn’t adapt well to our home life. She left when Malory was six months old.”

“Blair, did you sleep with Jim while you were the nanny?”

“No sir, I did not. We waited until we found Syd to take over and then I moved in to his room. But I never slept with him until later.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear that, because they will probably ask that on the stand. You know what? I think this is going to be an easy case to win. She has nothing to go on. I don’t care if you’re a gay couple or not. She left the children with a man she knew was bi-sexual and she didn’t give it any more thought. So, please don’t worry, everything will work out fine.”

“How much do I owe you, Mike?” Jim asked. 

“Nothing, I was paid up front by your father, who wished to do it. We’re going to let him do that. All right?” Mike asked smiling. 

Jim looked so grateful. “Thanks, Dad.”

“You’re welcome, Jimmy. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for all of you.”

Mike asked a few more questions and then the two men left. Jim and Blair were left with the feeling that they might not lose at all. This was a good feeling.

*

Two months later was the court date and Jim and Blair were both nervous driving to the court house. The judge had informed the lawyers that there was no need for the children to be present. Jim and Blair were happy about not putting them through that. They wished that they didn’t have to go. 

Carolyn’s lawyer began calling for witnesses and it wasn’t going as Carolyn had planned. Everyone they asked about the relationship between Jim and Blair said they were very respectful of each other and very devoted to the children. They grilled Jim and Blair over the coals, making Jim hate Carolyn all the more. 

Then it was time for Mike to call up his witnesses. He called Simon, Joel, Rafe, Brown, William and the neighbors on both sides of the house to ask questions about the couple. Everything was going as Mike had planned. When it was the other lawyers turn to cross examine, he fell flat on his face, with every single person. Finally Mike called Jim and Blair up to ask what they thought about all of this. They both told the truth and said exactly what they felt was true and fair. Unlike Carolyn, they didn’t fight dirty. When Mike was all done with them, the judge said he wanted to think about everything and they would have a one hour recess. Then he would tell them his decision. 

Carolyn walked up to Blair in the hall outside the courtroom and said, “I can tell he’s going to go my way and I hope you’re happy helping Jim lose his children. Must make you so proud.”

Blair frowned. “I’ll tell you what makes me want to throw up is you. You’re an evil, cruel woman who didn’t want her children when they really needed them. And even if the judge gave you custody, Jim would still have parental visitation rights. Get away from me and don’t talk to any of us again.”

Carolyn’s parents walked up to Jim as soon as he came out of the bathroom and her dad said, “I don’t appreciate you telling the world that we didn’t make it a few times for visitation, James. That’s none of their business.”

Jim looked like he was going to have a stroke. “You didn’t come 37 times. Not a few times, 37 times. I kept track on all of the calendars. And all those times the children were waiting on you. You don’t care about them, you never have. And you don’t care about Carolyn, either. You just don’t like someone else winning.”

Both of Carolyn’s parents walked off in a huff and left Jim and Blair to have their nervous breakdown. William walked up and said, “Everything is going to be fine, Jimmy. Calm down. He’ll give you custody, I saw it in his eyes.”

“I thought I did too, but until he say those words, Dad, I don’t want to jinx it. Thank you for coming today and supporting us like you always have.”

“Jimmy, I adore you and Blair and the kids. My life would be quite dull without all of you in it. Thank you for giving me grand-children and letting me share in their lives.”

Jim hugged his dad and smiled for the first time that day. “The judge is back in the courtroom. It might be soon.”

The bailiff walked out and called everyone into the courtroom. They walked in very serious and the judge looked like he had his mind made up. 

Once everyone had sat down, the judge said, “After much thought, I have decided that the children, Mallory and Mitchell will stay with their father. Their mother will have no visitation because she didn’t fill that part out on the paperwork. She wanted to either have full custody or none. So, Ms. Plummer, you are getting your way. The children will remain with Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg.” He brought his gavel down and made William jump. The Bailiff said, “All rise for Judge Harrison to leave the room.”

They all did and Carolyn was shooting dirty looks at Blair like crazy. Blair knew this wasn’t the end. He could tell Carolyn hated him, not Jim, just Blair. _I will worry about it later, now it’s time to celebrate._

Everyone hugged Jim and Blair. Jim thanked Mike over and over again for his great job and thanked everyone else that supported them during this ordeal. 

Finally they got in the car and were driving home. Jim looked over at Blair and asked, “What? What’s wrong?”

“Jim, she really hates me. I don’t think Carolyn is done with me yet.”

“Blair, if she calls or talks to you, we’ll get a restraining order. Don’t worry about it. Let’s focus on the good part. We’re going to be happy for the rest of our lives.”

“That’s true, Jim. I love you, man.”

“I love you, too, Blair. Now, let’s get home to our children.”

Home had such a nice ring to it and our children sounded even better. 

The end


End file.
